The purpose of this task order is to acquire logistical and administrative meeting support services for the planning and implementation of meetings, including but not limited to telephone/electronically transmitted meetings, video conferences, on-line conference presentations and discussions, and in-person meetings for Data and Safety Monitoring Boards (DSMBs), Observational Study Monitoring Boards (OSMBs), Oversight Boards (OBs), Clinical Trial Start-up Meetings, Workshops/Scientific Meetings to be conducted on behalf of the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke/Division of Clinical Research (NINDS/DCR) and Division of Intramural Research (NINDS/DIR).